Frozen Love
by Zehava
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry peeps but I just lost the plot I had for this...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: **So it's been one year after Danny revealed his ghost half to the world. Everything's been going as fine as he could hope for until Vlad shows up once again. Guess money can buy almost everything… The older half-ghost is determined to make another clone of Danny, no matter what it takes. But what happens when the clone comes out wrong and falls head over heels for her 'cousin'? There's DxS but not much. This focuses mostly on DannyxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. But I do own this plot and clone. –huggles clone plushie- ;3

**Frozen Love**

**By: **Zehava

**Chapter 1**

When you first looked at the small town of Amity Park, you wouldn't see much. As all near invisible towns go it had a little downtown, low crime rates, and small non-name brand stores. Of course you wouldn't imagine that ghosts invaded nearly everyday.

Not as normal as it looks eh?

And you wouldn't think that the town's protector was a fifteen-year old, half-ghost boy.

Amity Park was not a normal town as most people thought. But after the near destruction of the Earth they had learned that surprises come in small packages.

A small body flew above the town, his messy, bright white hair fluttering in the light breeze. Glowing green eyes looked down, scanning every inch below him. Danny Phantom sighed softly as he slowed down his speed, his ghostly tail slowly shifting back to human legs.

It hadn't been very busy today, making the usual busy teen thankful for the rest. Normally he would be suspicious of such low ghost sightings but today he could care less.

Danny had always hid his secret, afraid that he would be hunted down, experimented on or something. Worrying about how his ghost-hunting parents might take it that their son was half-ghost was something that had always consumed his mind.

In a way… his fear had come true. Of course not in a way he had thought.

After revealing the rest of his identity to the world he had thought, after being accepted, that things would change. Boy did they… He couldn't go anywhere without the crazed 'fangirls' chasing him down. And if it wasn't them it was the reporters, the cameramen, the Saturday night talk show hosts, the paparazzi, and everyone else in the world that wanted to meet the famous Danny Phantom.

A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

And since they knew his full human name then they figured out soon where he lived. Now he knew what it felt like to be stalked… everyday it was the same thing;

"_Danny will you wait a moment? How was it that you were able to hide your half-ghost from the famous… or infamous, ghost-hunters that you lived with?"_

"_Danny we love you!" "You're so cute!" "Do you have a girlfriend?" _

"_Danny Phantom! Smile!" __**FLASH! **__"This will be great for the front cover!"_

Danny groaned at the thought, running a gloved hand down his face. That was a horrible picture of him getting his butt served to him by- of all ghosts…- The Box Ghost. Snickers went behind his back for weeks.

But that wasn't the worst of it. He hadn't even been able to spend even one _hour _with Tucker or Sam for weeks. The last time he was alone with Sam was when he had phased into her room a month ago, and that hadn't lasted long since her parents _still _hated him. Being half-ghost apparently made it worse… go figure.

"Hey look! It's Danny Phantom!" The teen let out a sigh as he looked down at the growing group of people below him. Putting on a forced smile he waved down at them before increasing his speed, leaving the group behind.

Well there was _one _good thing that he could count on… Vlad was out of his life for good. Danny felt his eyes burn at the thought of the man's name. If he showed up again not only would the town shun him but _he _would get rid of the older halfa once and for all. He had been a massive shadow that loomed over Danny but not anymore.

"Look up there!"

_Not again… _Danny thought, scowling slightly at the people below him. _I'll just get rid of them the only way I know how. _He quickly turned invisible and turned towards the outskirts of town, not noticing the frowns that went across the peoples' faces below.

Now that he was once again alone with his thoughts, his mind began to wonder onto Valerie. He hadn't seen the ghost huntress since he told his secret. Not even in school.

The colored girl blamed everything on his other half, Danny Phantom, for the downward spiral her life had taken. No matter what he said she would always think it was his fault for how her life was now. One time though… he had seen the softer side of the girl. As Danny Fenton he was so close to being with her. But she pushed him away, saying her life was too complicated at the time.

It had been a blow to his pride more than his heart. But it wasn't so bad he supposed, tilting his thoughts to the present. After all he had Sam.

The ghost-boy's irritated facial features melted quickly, a soft smile going across his lips. He had always thought Sam differently from his other best friend Tucker but he had thought it was because she was a girl. But of course he found his feelings for the gothic girl went deeper than that.

"Sam!" Danny suddenly halted, floating above a small lake. Immersed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed how far he had flown away from Amity Park. Nor did he remember the date he set up with Sam and Tucker. They had _promised _each other that no matter what they would have their new traditional Thursday movie; to celebrate the upcoming weekend.

"Sam and Tucker are going to be so mad at me…" He muttered, shifting his glowing gaze onto the setting sun.

Dark pink fingers of light stretched towards him, orange and purple swirling above and below the blood red sun. Waves of crimson water lapped at the sandy edges of the lake. The clouds had turned a deep blue, the sky above them going black.

Danny suppressed a shudder at the pink-like claws. He needed to get Vlad out of his mind.

Pushing away these thoughts he turned towards the town, frowning at the distance. How had he not noticed he had gone this far out?

"Sam's going to kill me."

_Ring-Ring_

Danny looked down at his pocket knowing without even looking who it was on the other end. After a few moments of just letting it ring he reached down for it.

A flash of light blinded him and he instantly brought up his arms to shield his eyes.

"What the-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as something smashed hard into the base of his neck. He hissed in pain, spinning around to face the direction in which the hit was fired only to have a fist hit him straight in the face.

______________________________

Sam growled as she stared angrily at the phone in her hand. That was the second time she had gotten Danny's voicemail. Even if he was fighting a ghost he would have called them first as he always did.

"Chill Sam, he's probably just doing his last rounds around the city." Sam turned at a male voice. A dark-skinned boy was reclining back on a theatre chair in a large dark room. A humongous giant screen TV stared back at them, static flickering across the screen as it waited for the DVD inside it to begin. The male had his nose buried in his PDA, as usual, his fingers pressing the buttons quickly.

"Do you ever put that thing down Tucker?" Sam asked, coming over to stand over him. Her crossed arms said she was angry, the amused glint in her purple eyes said otherwise.

Tucker grinned up at her, pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. "It's not a _thing _Sam, she's a _she_." He ran his hands down the curved metal in a loving manner. "A beautiful high tech piece of machinery that needs constant love and attention. That and I need to check my email everyday so no I never put her down."

Sam sighed, flopping down on a seat beside her friend. She looked once more at the phone in her hand, flipping it open.

"Stop worrying so much Sam." She looked over at Tucker. His grin was still plastered on his face. "Danny'll be fine. He always is!"

The girl shifted her gaze back onto the open phone. With another sigh she let it close.

"Now let's start that movie! That'll make us both feel better!" Tucker's response was a punch to the arm.

______________________________

Danny yelped as a foot came at him, barely having time to turn intangible to avoid it. Before he could react a flurry of vicious punches came at him. A strike to the jaw twisted his neck painfully to one side while a blow to the stomach caused him to double over, gasping for breath.

Whoever this attacker was, they didn't give him any time to recover or see their face.

Danny grunted as a strong fist was brought down hard between his shoulder blades. The next hit was more brutal.

A hand wrapped around the back of his neck and sent electrical currents down his spine.

He screamed as hot needles of electricity shot through every nerve. He flailed, grasping onto the hand around his neck. Digging his fingers into the assailant's arm he shot off small flashes of ecto-energy.

The attacker grunted, the hand recoiling from him.

Free from the attack, Danny floated a little ways away before black spots filled his vision. Waves of pain and weariness washed over his body.

The halfa turned around slowly, looking around the area with half-lidded eyes.

There was no one around.

He blinked and once again scanned the area. Obviously he had not imagined it. The pain lacing up his spine told him so.

Danny narrowed his eyes. Well… there wasn't anything else he could do. He hadn't even _seen_ the attacker.

As he was thinking of what to do next a blast of energy slammed into the base of his neck. He cried out, arching his back as the agonizing pain from his spine flared, diving down into the bone, racing up to infect the rest of his body with the burning pain.

Danny panted, but quickly spun around to see once more that the area was empty. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. Every thing hurt, yet everything felt numb as if the pain was fading away.

Never had an enemy taken the fight this far except for one person. Before his battered mind could think up a name, his world went black.

Tilting backwards the teen fell head-first into the bloodred lake below.

______________________________

**Author's Notes: I'm just putting this up here. Not sure if I'll expand it but the idea was nagging at me to put it on so here it is! Reviews would be nice. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Flashback in _italics,_ talking in **bold**. Ok, so the first part of this flashback _did happen. _The zombie like part did not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. But I do own this girl named Amber. Not Melly though, that would be considered illegal.

**Frozen Love**

**By: **Zehava

**Chapter 2**

"**Danny!"**_ Danny ignored the girl's cry behind him and ran through the hallway. He turned a corner, nearly falling on the waxed floors. So now he was stumbling forward trying his best not to show off his clumsy human half. _

_Of course though, it wanted to be shown. _

_Tripping on his feet he fell forward, his cheek slapping the ground. The rest of his body followed suit and he was soon sprawled out on the ground. _

"**There you are Danny-chan!"**_ Danny scrambled to his feet and turned to face the voice. _

_A short-haired blond was grinning at him. Behind her was another female yet her hair was a long, dark brown that matched sparkling eyes. _

_These were the fan-girls. The dedicated ones that practically stalked him. _

_Before he could move the blond 'glomped' him, nearly bowling him off feet. She giggled and snuggled her head against his shoulder. _

"**You can run fast Danny-chan,"**_ She looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her light blue eyes. _**"****But Melly and I can count on your clumsiness to slow you down."**_ Before he could respond to that a weight fell on his back and soon two arms wrapped about his neck. _

"**Amber, stop hogging him!"**_ The one called Melly complained. Amber humphed and leaned further into Danny which, at this point, was close to collapsing with all their weight on him. _

"**You had him last time! He even signed your shirt**** and ****bag. I deserve him!****"**_ she snapped. _

_Danny signed as the girls started a full-on insult attack on each other with him in the middle. _

_Now, you may be asking, _**"****Why not just turn invisible and fly away?"**

_One: If he turned invisible then the clinging girls would crash either into each other or the ground. _

_Probably both. _

_Two: They'd find him again anyway. Finally he signed as he finished going through his options. The girls were still snapping at each other; the brown seemed close to strangling the blond. _

"**Shut-up!"**_ Danny suddenly exploded. Instantly, both girls fell silent. After a moment they pulled away and stood side-by-side. Guilt flooded him at the hurt looks both were giving him. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _

"**Look... I'm really sorry, but I don't have time for this. So... bye."**_ Without waiting for them to reply, he bolted off. After he ran a good length he turned his head. The hallway behind him was empty. He let out a breath of relief and leaned over his knees to try and steady his rapid heartbeat. The hallway he had stopped in was half-lit, the lights above flickering on and off. _

_After calming himself he straightened. A startled yelp left his lips as soon as his eyes met the figure in front of him. It was the fan-girl, Amber. Her face was shadowed by the lifeless light above her. _

"**Amb-"**_ He was cut off as the girl leapt forward and pinned him to the ground, her legs pressed against his. Her once blue eyes were now a pupil-less white that bored into his. One ghostly pale hand was against his heart, the other on the ground. He could feel a cold coming from her hand that pierced his flesh, touching the heart. _

_She had left his arms free however. _

_He quickly tried to shove her off, but hands grabbed his arms and pushed him down so that he lay flat. His eyes met the white of the other fan-girl. Her hair fell over her shoulders and brushed his face gently. The once dark brown had faded into a straggly gray. _

"**All I wanted was your heart, your love, Danny..."**

_His attention was drawn once more to the blond. Her voice was overlapped with another's; one more familiar though he couldn't pin it. Her fingers stretched across his chest. Suddenly the nails began to grow. _

_Narrowing, sharpening to a dangerous point. _

_The girl lifted them so that they were pointed straight down. _

"**But you never gave it**_**."**__ She stabbed her nails into his chest. The five surrounded the heart, the sharp edges pressed against the sides. _

_Danny let out a blood-curling scream, watching as a look of sadness and regret passed the girl's face. He panted hard after his screaming was done, feeling hot blood seep around the wounds. Amber grabbed his chin with her free hand and tilted it up so he was forced to look straight at her face._

_He could see faint cracks in the skin as if it were drying out. Some pieces hung down in wilted strips. The color was a sickly gray. He shivered as she leaned closer to him, a piece of hanging skin brushing his cheek. _

"**I suppose I'll just have to take it..."**

"**Please..."**_ He whimpered as the nails tightened their grip on his heart. They sliced into the thin flesh, earning another scream from the halfa. He thrashed wildly, but was quickly subdued by Melly. _

"**It's too late little badger."**_ The girl gave him what almost looked to be a loving look before she jerked hard on his heart. Danny opened his mouth to scream-_

----------------------

-and water rushed into his lungs. His eyes snapped open; stinging water bit at them. Black water pressed down on him. Every breath he tried to take only sucked in more water, choking him as his lungs filled with the foul-tasting liquid.

His body screamed at the sharp movements he was making, pain shooting up his limbs.

After his thrashing stopped he allowed his body to sink slowly, deeper into the lake. Too tired to fight anymore, he let the current take him where it wished.

The slow stream of air bubbles that had been flowing out of his mouth lessened until it had ceased entirely.

All the air had left his body and he could feel the life ebb away from him.

His fear and nightmare had quickly been replaced with a calm. He had heard that drowning was the easiest way to go…

Odd way to find out.

He vaguely felt the hand grasp his outfit and roughly pull his body up. Breaking water, he was greeted with night's cold embrace. The hand that saved him threw him to his side.

The halfa winced as his side fell against the rough earth. He weakly pushed himself up on his shoulder and turned his head towards the ground.

Coughing up water, he cracked open blurry eyes and tried to focus. Flecks of blood decorated his chin while a weak trickle streamed from his nose. Danny's body jerked with coughing spasms.

Eventually, he fell still. Water dripped from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, red filled his vision.

"I didn't come back for you to just drown." A harsh voice hissed. Groaning, Danny's world was swallowed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Goodness I haven't updated this thing for like… years. That's rather sad. But life has been rather hectic and to be honest I just lost inspiration for this story. But I kept seeing people put it on a story alert and it made me feel rather guilty. That and I hate leaving things unfinished. It just irks me to no end. So during the spare time I have between classes in college and homework, I'll be trying to update this and figure out what my idea for this had been back in '09. If anyone from before is still here to read it, kudos to you. Forgive me for the OOCness. I haven't watched or read about our halfa for a while.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and crew do not belong to me. Only this plotbunny and OC

**Frozen Love**

**By: **Zehava

It was cold. Freezing. The iciness bit into the flesh and burned into the bone. It suffocated him on every side and it was all he could do to not fall back into the darkness he had just exited from.

Daniel slowly forced his eyes open, the surroundings blurry around him. He could determine through his foggy mind he was in some sort of lab. Mostly because of the fact it reminded him eerily of his parent's own lab. There were large machines with lights and knobs, flashing screens with numbers and words he couldn't identify. When his eyesight cleared he discovered it wasn't just his eyes that had been clouded. There was a thick sheet of glass in front of him that he determined by the reflecting light that flickered across it at a certain movement from him. He reached out to touch it only to grunt when he found his wrist constrained. Frowning, his blue gaze shifted downwards. He was in a small pod of some sorts and cold fear slid down his spine.

God. How he hated this memory. Except this wasn't a dream thought up by his subconscious he knew from the pain that gripped at seemingly every bone in his body. Looking up though he saw there was a new addition to the destroyed cell from his nightmares. A single round hole. Perfect in shape though he couldn't see where it led to from his current head position. He tried to lean forward and twist his neck to change his view and what he saw made his breath hitch.

Another glass structure had been set up on the side and there was a moment of deja vu with the movie _Batman_. A young female was floating in the structure in what he guessed was water though it had a greenish hue to it as if sunlight had been piercing it from a certain direction. She was dressed in a sleeveless white dress that swayed around her form in a gentle way as if caressing. Her long hair flowed around her like Medusa's snakes and he could only guess on the color with the water's hue. Her eyes were closed and an air mask had been placed over her nose and mouth, the tube reaching up to connect with the top of the dome.

"Don't look so horrified, boy. She's not dead." Danny jerked at the voice, narrowing his eyes onto the ghost half of the former millionaire.

"What the hell are you doing to her you fruitloop?"

"It's nice to see your insults are the same. Though I think that's a bit of a gruffer language than I remember the last we met." Danny growled, finding energy in his anger. Yet even through his fury he couldn't mask the feeling of relief in his heart. Just because Vlad had been a jerk didn't mean he wanted the man dead—which is what he thought had become of the elder halfa. "Honestly I'm surprised that's your first question… But I will answer it nonetheless."

The blue-skinned male floated over to the girl and rapped a knuckle against the glass.

"First off. This was not my doing but the girl's father." Danny's green eyes flashed.

"And who is that?"

"The man who bought this home. Apparently once I didn't return from my… _trip_, my legal counsel put the house back on the market." He folded his arms in front of his chest and smirked at Danny's obvious next question,

"He's just letting you live here?"

"My dear boy, you really don't remember me do you? Of course he does not know I'm here nor anything about this lab. Well. At least the ghostly parts of it." Plasmius switched his red gaze onto the serene face of the female. "The man who purchased my home obviously had a great deal of money and this was used to create this contraption she is now in. I'm sure you have watched _Batman_ before, yes?" He didn't wait for a reply from the teen and instead plowed right on. "There is the one movie with the Mr. Freeze man who attempted to save his wife from dying from cancer by doing something akin to this. This girl here was dying from a rare heart disease that was causing her cells to literally turn against each other and destroy her heart. So with her in this special liquid created by a number of scientists, the process is slowed. But not stopped."

Danny frowned at the information, attempting to digest it. Did something like the Hollywood picture actually happen in real life? He couldn't know for sure but after meeting Vlad he could say for certain that people with a great deal of money did some… very illegal and insane things that should never be done.

Such as trying to keep a dying girl alive by throwing her in a vault of liquid.

"Any other questions or are you done?" Danny snapped out of his thoughts at the rather annoyingly smug voice, shooting the man a glare as he jerked at his restraints once more.

"How are you here?"

"Ah, that was the question I was waiting for." His red eyes narrowed in a sudden rage. "Did you really think I would be content spending the rest of my life in space on a glowing rock?" The teen cringed at the fury that was snapped towards him. Didn't answer his question…

Plasmius seemed to recollect himself, glow in his eyes dying down.

"Either way… It was rather easy coming back down to Earth. Simply hurt on the landing and if not for my ghost half I'm sure I would have been killed upon the impact but that is of little concern. I came back to this place to find all of my things had been divided and sold as I had no heir to give them to. It was…" He paused as if he couldn't think of the correct word for the emotion he felt. It almost looked like sorrow swirling in his crimson colored orbs. However, this was quickly squashed with arrogance. "So I shadowed the man that had purchased my home, intent on selling it back to myself albeit through a new name of course. Imagine my surprise upon finding what he had done to my lab. I was rather irked at first but then I saw that newer technology had been installed and the ghost technology I had completely untouched. And here I am now."

Danny narrowed his eyes. What did this have to do with him? And really, that was an extremely roundabout way of answering his questions. Did he really have to explain everything…? He frowned deeply, pulling together what he knew to try and connect the dots. What did he and a billionaire's dying daughter have in common? It wasn't as if he could help her…

The smirk on the vampire like lips sent a shiver down his spine. Whatever part he played in this new, sick—because the fruitloop's ideas always were—plan he didn't think it would involve getting tea and cookies. It was obvious that he was waiting for the next question. So with a quick swipe of his tongue across dry lips he formulated his next words.

"Why am _I _here?" The delight of said question being asked appearing on the man's face through a cruel smile made him want to run with his tail between his legs.

"To help save this girl and aid me in getting an heir, little badger."

* * *

**Wow. I'm sure they are so OOC… And I think my plot is changing on me without me meaning to… Sorry, sorry again for such a… incredible lack of inspiration and updating on my part. **

**Until we meet again~**

**Zehava**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom it would still be playing. Needless to say…

**Frozen Love**

**By: **Zehava

Blue eyes simply stared at him in complete confusion.

How hard had Vlad hit his head on the way down? Or maybe that glowing ghost rock had completely smashed any sanity he had left in him apart. Plasmius gave a sigh and reached up to massage the bridge of his nose as if the teen's stupidity was ailing him.

"Close your mouth, Daniel. You look like a gaping fish."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny snapped out at the order. Plasmius crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I have never had children as you well know, Daniel. Yet I have attempted to gain an heir."

_Yeah. By attempting to clone me, steal my mom from my dad, or force me into being your son…_ The teen thought bitterly but said nothing as the elder continued.

"I have discovered what went wrong in all of my attempts." Again, Daniel didn't answer and the other didn't seem to notice, looking at the floating girl once more. "I tried to have my heir be a male. But they're so rebellious. Stubborn and bull-headed." He bit his tongue at the sharp barb directed towards him but didn't rise to the bait. "Most females though are much more… subdued. Such as your sister towards your parents…"

"Don't you _dare _touch her!" The words were snarled out, a harsh squeal of metal sounding as the young man strained against the holds around his wrists. His eyes burned green, impaling the man with a vicious glower.

"Why would I want your sister, dear boy? Haven't we already tried that?" The anger left him as soon as it had come and he slumped against his bonds once more. Then who…? He looked at the sick girl in the glass tube. She looked serene even with the death-like aura around her and his heart twisted at the thought of Vlad causing her more pain. The green of his eyes faded back to their normal blue as a suspicious glint hardened them.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"You make me sound like a mad scientist bent on turning her into the next Frankenstein, Daniel…"

"Just. Tell. Me." Danny growled out each word. These mind games were starting to wear his patience down and after years of dealing with this fruitloop's beating around the bush way of getting things across, he was tired of it. Why did he always have to make him figure out the plans as if trying to teach him? He stiffened at the thought. Maybe he had been his mentor even if the boy hadn't known it. The thought of having learned something from Plasmius made him shudder.

"You've grown much more impatient, Daniel. Don't enjoy being toyed with anymore?" The teen felt his face grow heated and to counter it, sent him another withering look. "Very well. Since you don't want to work it out yourself…" The blue-skinned male hovered near the girl; not moving his eyes from Daniel's the entire time. "I am going to attempt to merge the ghost DNA with hers. The DNA should be able to change the entire dynamic of the disease and give the immune system the ghost cells we have that make up half of our being and aid in the healing process. I believe they will know which cells are tainted by the disease and kill them off. Think of it as a flu shot. The disease is already in the body and nothing can change that. However. If you give a shot with a little bit of the disease mixed with a medication, it will strengthen the immune system and teach the body how to create more of these special cells that will combat the disease."

Danny simply blinked at him. As much as his teachers would deny it, the boy was smart if he put his mind to it. This though… went over his head. His favorite subject was science—having to do with his love of space—but the human body, all its functions and specialized cell for this and gland for that never ceased to baffle him. But he did get one thing. And it horrified him.

"You're going to force her into becoming a halfa like us? You of all people should know the pain that comes with it!" A new fear lit his eyes as he stared at the girl.

"Of course I know." The coldness of the sentence made the younger flinch. "Every transformation you feel your heart stop beating because you're not alive anymore. Your lungs empty of air and never rise again because you no longer need air. It feels as if your very soul is being ripped out of your chest. And this all occurs in an instant yet not brief enough that the pain is missed."

"And you would put her through this… Even after saying all that?" Danny asked incredulously. The crimson eyes regarded him coolly.

"Yes. I believe she would be grateful to no longer be in constant pain of her own body eating her alive. A few bouts of pain when her ghost half takes control will only be a side-effect."

"A few? The ghost core instead of you is always there! It's like a replacement of the soul you lost after dying and you think she will only feel a little bit of the pain that we face?"

"Keep your voice low, Daniel. How it continues to crack only shows your immaturity." Once more, the younger male's cheeks darkened with blood. "That said, it should be noted of your naivety when it comes to these gifts we've been given. Do you not think that the one who has had it longest should know the downsides more so than the shortest?" Danny gritted his teeth, trying to find words to retort. Anything to get it through this man's thick skull that this idea was one of the most insane ones he had ever had.

"Why do you need me then? Why not offer your own DNA? Or are you too good for that?" The boy sneered. Much to his annoyance, Plasmius didn't get upset with his jab, instead turning his gaze on his own gloved hand.

"I looked into both of our genetic make-ups, Daniel. The strands of ghost DNA that make up my being are matured, they have already grown to an extent that their full potential has almost been reached." At the boy's blank stare, the man let out his breath slowly and added, "Meaning, it would not take to another person's DNA that is not mine. It has already infused with mine to a degree that if removed, it would kill me." The color started to drain from his face as the pieces started to click together.

"You're going to remove my ghost half?" The thought sent him into a trembling fit. No, no, no! This was what had happened to turn him into his darker half and he could not let that happen.

"No, dear boy, only a piece of DNA large enough to rewrite the girl's." Relief washed over him but it soon turned to confusion.

"Wait. Why will my DNA work and not yours?" The man turned away from him to stare at the machines that blinked at them. His arms crossed behind his back as he carefully thought of an easy explanation.

"Being a teenager, you are still growing, evolving for lack of a better word. Unlike an adult, your minds and bodies are developing until you reach eighteen. For some, it is even later than that. With you both having this trait, your DNA has a higher chance of this bonding with her human DNA and breaking it apart to form with it. A single strand will not infect her entire body, and with the gene that creates a healthy balance between the living and dead in this, she should take to it quite well. It will be like a mutation in the body that it cannot control but rather adapts to."

"How you're saying it makes you sound doubtful it would work…" Daniel frowned as the crimson eyes flicked back onto him.

"As of now, I am not entirely sure it will be effective. The process could kill her but there's a slim enough chance to make me risk the success." Danny stared at him before a scowl painted his lips, anger once more giving him energy to thrash in the prison he was contained in.

"Like hell am I going to do any of this! I'm human now and you are not getting the ghost DNA with me like this and I'll be damned before going ghost!" Plasmius clicked his tongue irritably.

"You are still the same boy as before. All temper and no insight. I don't have any time for your tantrum, Daniel. I'm sure that your friends will be starting to wonder where you are and if I have to force you into this," The man floated back over to Daniel's cylinder tube and reached for the panel beside it. He typed in a few numbers in the small keypad and it gave a dull bleep before spinning to reveal a new panel. This was littered with buttons of all colors and small gauges surrounding three blue levers. "Then so be it." He finished, flipping the first lever up.

Danny went stiff as it felt like a bolt of electricity flashed through his nerves. He heard the snap of the second lever. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, kicking his heart into an erratic beat. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and upper lip as his senses heightened. It felt as if his body was getting into the 'flight' mode he had been taught in school. Gearing up for something. The last lever was clicked into place and a scream ripped from his throat.

* * *

Hm. I hope that made sense… If it's confusing, tell me and I'll try to iron it out. Sorry this was a lot more dialogue than I thought it would be… Oh well. Least I updated! :D

Until we meet again~

Zehava


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ah, hello all. For those that have actually been watching this fanfic—for some reason that still surprises me…—I'm sorry to say that I'm putting it on hiatus. I haven't watched Danny Phantom in some time and have really forgotten how they were as well as the original plot I had for this. I started this back when I was a freshman in high school and now I'm almost a sophomore in college—two more weeks~!

Needless to say, I don't have much time to write everything out, figure out what I was doing with this, and the personalities of the characters.

I know how much of a beasturd I'm being for just cutting it off like this, 'specially at a cliffhanger like so, but I really have no time to write the next chapter. I only had time to do this because I've finally got my homework done and have some minutes to spare.

I will try to pick it up again sometime or at least throw a chapter at it every now and then but I guess I'm not the best when it comes to multi-chapter stories. Again, I'm so, so sorry for those that wanted me to continue this. Thanks for you all you have actually stuck with me through the years probably wondering why the hell I can't write any faster.

Until we meet again~

**Zehava **


End file.
